1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to medical apparatus and methods, and more specifically to vascular catheters, stents and stent delivery systems for use in the coronary arteries and other vessels.
Stenting is an important treatment option for patients with vascular occlusive disease. The stenting procedure involves placing a tubular prosthesis at the site of a lesion, typically within a diseased coronary artery. The procedure is performed in order to maintain the patency of the artery and is often performed after a primary treatment such as angioplasty. Early stent results suffered from high rates of restenosis, i.e. the tendency for the stented coronary artery to become re-occluded following implantation of the stent. However, in recent years, restenosis rates have decreased substantially, due in part to drug eluting stents as well as other improvements in stent delivery methods and stent technology. As a result, the number of stent related procedures being performed worldwide continues to dramatically increase.
Stents are typically either self-expanding or balloon expandable and they are delivered to the coronary arteries using long, flexible vascular catheters typically inserted percutaneously through the patient's femoral artery. For self-expanding stents, the stent is simply released from the delivery catheter and it resiliently expands into engagement with the vessel wall. For balloon expandable stents, a balloon on the delivery catheter is expanded which expands and deforms the stent to the desired diameter, whereupon the balloon is deflated and removed, leaving the stent in place.
Current stent delivery technology suffers from a number of drawbacks which can make delivery of stents challenging. In particular, current stent delivery catheters often employ stents having fixed lengths. The proper selection of fixed length stents requires accurate knowledge of the lesion length being treated. While lesion length may be measured prior to stent deployment using angiography and fluoroscopy, these measurements are often inaccurate. Thus, if an incorrectly sized stent is introduced to a treatment site, then it must be removed from the patient along with the delivery catheter and replaced with a different device having the correct stent size. This prolongs the procedure, increases waste and results in a more costly procedure.
The use of “custom length” stents as an alternative to fixed length stents has been proposed. One such approach for providing a custom length stent has been to use segmented stents for treatment in which only some of the stents are deployed for treatment. Several exemplary systems are described in several copending, commonly assigned applications which are listed below. In these systems, the stent segments are deployed by selective advancement over the delivery catheter. After delivering an initial group of segments, the catheter may be repositioned to a new treatment site and a further group of segments can then be deployed. These systems enable treatment of multiple lesions with a single device and may contain up to fifty segments. While this technology represents a significant improvement over earlier stent delivery systems, in the case of smaller, more focal lesions or single lesions, only a small number of stent segments are needed and thus there is considerable waste when a large number of stent segments remain undeployed and end up being discarded at the end of the procedure.
Another challenge with existing “custom length” stent delivery systems is that to deliver multiple stent segments to multiple lesion sites requires an intricate delivery system that can be somewhat complex to use. Thus, a simpler delivery system that allows length customization with fewer prosthetic segments on the delivery catheter is desirable, especially for use in treating a single lesion.
For the above reasons as well as others, it would be desirable to provide improved prosthetic stents and delivery catheters. It would be particularly desirable to provide catheters which enable stent length to be customized yet have a minimal quantity of stent segments so as to treat common lesion lengths while minimizing stent segment waste. It is also desirable to provide a delivery system that is flexible and can track torturous vessels and that has a simple construction and is less costly and easy to use in deploying a selectable number of stent segments to a single treatment site.
2. Description of the Background Art
Prior publications describing catheters for delivering multiple segmented stents include: U.S. Publication Nos. 2004/0098081, 2005/0149159, 2004/0093061, 2005/0010276, 2005/0038505, 2004/0186551 and 2003/013266. Prior related unpublished co-pending U.S. patent applications include Ser. No. 11/148,713, filed Jun. 8, 2005, entitled “Devices and Methods for Operating and Controlling Interventional Apparatus”; Ser. No. 11/148,545, filed Jun. 8, 2005, entitled “Apparatus and Methods for Deployment of Multiple Custom-Length Prosthesis”; Ser. No. 11/344,464, filed Jan. 30, 2006, entitled “Apparatus and Methods for Deployment of Custom-Length Prostheses”; Ser. No. 60/784,309, filed Mar. 20, 2006, entitled “Apparatus and Methods for Deployment of Linked Prosthetic Segments”; and Ser. No. 11/462,951, filed Aug. 7, 2006, entitled “Custom Length Stent Apparatus.” The full disclosures of each of these patents and applications are incorporated herein by reference.